Digata Diaries
by Evil Hamster God
Summary: Take a peak in the Digata defender's diaries! Where's Kara? What's with Adam? What did Mel steal from a random shop? Find out here!


**Disclaimer: Don't own Digata. Never had, never will, so SEW ME AND I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY MAGICAL POWERS!**

_**Seth's Diary**_

DAMN ADAM! I HATE HIM! FREAKIN FREAKIN HATE HIM! HE MUST DIE! THAT'S IT! i'LL KILL HIM WITH A SUPER POWERFUL HEADSHOT FROM MY COOL ROBOTIC ARM! Mwahahahahahhaaaa1 Steal Mel, will he...I WON'T LET YOU, BASTARD! Mel's mine! ALL MIIIINE! HAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA!

Anyways, I teached those annoying little brats which names I forgot to cast more than 2 stones...OMG THEY ARE SO STUPID! Seth, this, Seth, that! I WANNA KILL THEEEM!

...

Maybe after Adam.

So, anyway, today Rion said the pancakes are delicious. I love this kid. Kinda miss Kara tho...Adam said she'll be coming back from the farm soon...I hope she brings me a pet lil' chick as a present for not being here for like...a year and stuff...Adam says she's dead. I don't believe him. He's a bitch and deserves to be raped by the Telletubbies and the Care Bears.

Now Mel's callin me for somethin...SHE'S SUCH A STUPID ANNOYING BITCH! But she's still hot...And blond...Man, I love blonds...

I think I'll invite Rion for a dinner tonight.

_**Mel's Diary**_

Greetings, fellow earthlings! Mwahahaha! This new computer's awesome! I' too lazy to write by hand, so I'll start a diary here! And noone will know the password! ADAM! HAHAHAHAAAA! (without capslock, tho).

Sooo...Here's what happened today.

Seth cooked those freakin alful pancakes again. I hate pancakes. All I need is liver...And onions. Mm...

Adam said he loves me today! I'm sooooo happy! But he doesn't know my terrible secret....I'm actually inlove with Data from Startrek the Next Generation... The funny thing about him is, that he looks gay...But he's not...And he's HOT! I hope he likes blondes...

Oh, and RION, that little freak, told me, that Data isn't real. HOW COULD HE SAY SUCH A THING! But I did a nice comeback! I told him, that SANTA'S NOT REAL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! He stared at me and answered "Duh."...But I KNOW he was gonna start crying like a lil baby soon...But he didn't...I bet he's crying in his room now...

I wonder how will he react if I say Winnie the Pooh is a drug dealer...

Oh, and some brats that didn't know how to hold a Digata stone said that I'm a stupid bitch and I have to be raped by Holly Dolly...

I BET THEY'RE WORKING FOR RION! I'M SOOOOO GONNA KILL HIM!

Adam doesn't like him, so it's okay!

ALL HAIL KING ADAM! I'm your slave, master!

_**Erik's Diary**_

I'M SO PISSED RIGHT NOW!

Mel got a new computer and I'm still writing with the freaking feather and machine oil...I miss Kara. She would've killed her, then give her to her pet snakes to rape her, than burn the body and then give it to Seth to make his Human Meat Pancakes.

I think I have a crush on Seth...My pedofilic attractions to Rion were only during the summer...I mean, he's so hot with his blond hair and innocent look...I should've give him more vodka that day...So close...

I think Seth likes him too! COOL, WE CAN MAKE A THREESOME WITH THE SEXIEST BOYS IN THE WHOOOOLE RADOS! OMG...Breathe Eriiik....Awh maan, and the Kelvine Kline model I met last month's cheating on me with Justing Timberlake!

I mean, J.T.'s nice, but COME ON! WHO'LL CLEAN HIS UNDERWEAR! COME BACK TO ME, CHAAAAD!

_**Adam's Diary**_

**Hello, mortals!**

**I'm your master, your god, the one and only-ADAM THE GREAT!**

**Ah, my diary almost as good-looking as me...ALMOST. Hehehe. Ah, bask in my beauty, insignificant scums!**

**Yesterday Mel proved what alful slave she is...I'm glad I don't pay her. She's such a stupid bitch. I payed some kids to tell her that, and that she deserves to be raped by some random famous animation character. I heard they said Holly Dolly, because Seth likes the Gummy bear, Care bears, Telletubies and etc. Seth is such a slut...I think he has a crush on me...But actually, who doesn't?! I mean, with my charming good looks and my godly sense of Humor. Oh yes, I'm a great humorist. I can think (steal) great jokes! Like:**

**Why did the chicken cross the road?**

**Because it saw me on the other side!**

**Hahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Awh god, I can't stop thinking how the hell a mighty being like me could be stuck with these stone-throwing losers.**

**I do EVERYTHING for them. I throw out Seth's metal CDs because Mel doesn't like them. I took the batteries out from Erik's strange shaped robot because Rion couldn't sleep.**

**Ah, those ungrateful scum do not deserve yours truly.**

_**Rion's Diary**_

_Ah, dear Diary, you're my only friend! I'll call you John! ^_^_

_Those fangirls mean nothing to me! I WANT KARAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Why did that bitch Adam have to send her to a farm? I'M STARTING TO TALK TO MYSELF! LOOK WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO ME, JOHN! LOOK AT ME! TELL ME WHAT DO YOU SEE! A HANDSOME YOUNG BOY WITHOUT HIS HOT READHEADED GIRLFRIEND! COME OOOOOOOON!_

_..._

_o.O_

_Wait a sec..._

_I'M YELLING AT A NOTEBOOK! A FREAKING NOTEBOOK! NOTEBOOKS CAN'T HEAR ME! NOTEBOOKS ARE NOT ALIVE! BURN IN HELL YOU DEMON PAPER! AND MAY SPIDERPIG POKE YOU WITH A STICK!_

_**Kara's Diary**_

_Hello, all my fans!_

_It's me, the great, mighty KARA! _

_*_fanscreams are heard nearby_*_

_Yes, yes, thank you, thank you very much!_

_It's awesome at the farm! A lil bit hot, but the read pointy eared guy and the tree thing are really nice with me!_

_I'll be gettin home soon ^_^ I miss my Rion-dall..He was such a splendid slave. Here Rihanna's doing his job, but I don't like her, because she's a sucky bitch. I'll tell my friends to kill her after I leave. They told me that they can kill her many times for me, because she can't actually die here...That's so sweet of them._

_Seth told me to bring him a chicken when I get home. But all the eggs here are melted... *is eating an omlet* Whatever, he can get a friggin chicken himself. I dun have to do anythin he says._

_Rion-chan wrote me that Erik's gay and wants to rape him. Good for him, Rion's such a nice boy. ^_^_

_Ooh, I gotta go, we're playing boiling! It's also known as head-bowling. It's actually the same as ordinary bowling, but with boiled human heads! It's fun._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you liked my boredom's inspiration._

_Btw, REVIEW OR DIIIIE!_

_I mean, have a chocolate and please comment ^^_


End file.
